


Flashpoint (Batlantern)

by Crowley_TheBunny



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: Apokolips War
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_TheBunny/pseuds/Crowley_TheBunny
Summary: De todos los superhéroes, Flash era el único que mantenía los recuerdos con cada Flashpoint que realizaba.Y en esos momentos dónde veía a Linterna Verde y a Batman, recordó todas las líneas temporales dónde convivieron.
Relationships: Green Lantern / Batman, Green Lantern y Batman, Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 24





	Flashpoint (Batlantern)

De todos los superhéroes, Flash era el único que mantenía los recuerdos con cada Flashpoint que realizaba, "tal vez era la manera de aprender de sus errores" le había dicho una vez Batman y él había tomado aquello como cierto.

El primero lo había hecho para salvar a su madre, el segundo para volver a su antigua línea del tiempo y el tercero para salvar al mundo de su destrucción y desde ese momento se juro no volver a hacer lo mismo a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Ahora, en un universo nuevo sin temor a que Darkseid atentase la Tierra, podía ver los pequeños detalles que sucedían a sus ojos.

— Entonces, ¿quieres que te acompañe a vigilar Gótica?, debes de necesitar ayuda.

— No.

— Vamos, prometo no volver a dejar que se escape el Espantapájaros, ya he aprendido de mis errores pasados — Prometió tomando su mano, el azabache frunció el ceño sin entender que sucedía con el Linterna que había empezado a actuar de esa manera tan extraña a su parecer, así que quitó su mano con poca delicadeza, sintiéndose incómodo por aquél contacto.

— No, Jason irá conmigo a patrullar y no le gustan los intrusos — Aclaró, sabiendo que el Linterna y su hijo se odiaban a muerte.

— ¡Vamos Spooky!

Antes de realizar el primer Flashpoint, recordaba haberse sorprendido cuando Bruce y Hal habían cambiado su relación hostil y se veían más en confianza, en ocasiones lograba notar al azabache sonreír con las bromas del Linterna, poco tiempo requirió para hallar la razón de aquello; salían.

Se había sorprendido de aquello y hasta pensó que debía ir al psicólogo, pensando por un instante que su mente le daba una mala jugada y Batman lo mataría por pensar que ellos dos salían.

Tenían peleas, aquello no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero había comprendido que eran mayormente para disimular que por el mero gusto de discutir.

Recuerda lo feliz que era Hal en esos momentos, podía oírle por horas sobre lo maravilloso que era estar con Bruce y sus retoños a los que les tomo cariño rápidamente, él también era muy feliz, siempre sería feliz si su mejor amigo lo era pero, su necesidad por ver a su madre viva había causado que, dejando de lado la felicidad de sus amigos, reiniciará todo con la esperanza de que todo fuera como antes.

Grave error, sólo lo había empeorado.

La nueva Tierra fue caótica hasta niveles extremos, tantas muertes injustificadas por peleas tontas, tanta destrucción por dónde veía.

Hubiera estado perdido sino fuera por Thomas, el padre de Bruce, el tiempo que estuvo ahí logro comprender que las pequeñas acciones que uno realizaba eran suficientes para causar problemas a gran escala y corrió, pensando que el nuevo mundo sería mejor a ese.

Nuevamente se equivocó con creces, todo fue igual de caótico sino es que mucho peor, sólo que inició de manera paulatina.

Había notado como Hal empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos por Bruce, había notado sus interacciones a lo largo del tiempo y como Bruce había dejado de estar a la defensiva con el castaño, les veía convivir y por una instancia pensó que nuevamente saldrían, ese debía ser el mundo correcto pero falló.

Llegó Darksaid, la pelea contra los atlantianos, la muerte de Superman, los clones de Superman junto con que fueran mandados a una dimensión diferente, el atentado fallido a Apokolips; vio a su amigo morir y a Batman ser controlado, haciendo que sus principios del murciélago fuera destruidos en cuestión de segundos por aquello y tuvo que volver a correr, para volver a hacer que todo volviese a la normalidad.

Y, ahora estaba ahí, viendo cómo Hal le hablaba de manera coqueta al murciélago pero Batman no daba su brazo a torcer.

— Tengo que irme, hasta pronto Linterna — Se despidió el murciélago saliendo de la sala de conferencias con la incomodidad presente en él, Hal se levantó queriendo detenerle pero Barry le interceptó.

— Hola viejo y adiós, tengo cosas que hacer — Se despidió Hal tratando de salir pero no sé lo permitió, lo único que lograría es que Batman lo ignorase.

— No sabía que te iban los hombres, viejo — Bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero no funcionó, así que decidió optar por otra alternativa y ser un poco más empático — ¿Sucede algo con Batman, hermano?

— ¿Algo como qué?, ese estúpido murciélago no deja que me acerque más a él, creo que debería dejar de intentar con él — Sugirió cruzándose de brazos, aunque Hal sabía que jamás haría aquello, por más rechazos que le diera Bruce, si notaba "señales" de que el murciélago también se sentía atraído por él, iría como un perro detrás suyo nuevamente — ¿O acaso te dijo algo sobre mi?, ¿fue bueno? — Cuestionó con curiosidad.

— No me dijo nada sobre ti a excepción de que invades su espacio personal sin motivo alguno— Admitió y el castaño suspiro desanimado — ¿Te gusta Batman? — Hal quiso negar, no quería que su amigo le viera raro por aquello, seguía siendo el mismo — No te voy a juzgar, somos mejor amigos, Hal — Aclaró, noto como el castaño suspiraba y sus hombros bajaban, mostrando que estaba más tranquilo.

— Si, Batman me gusta...y mucho, Barry.

— Entonces te ayudaré viejo

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿cómo harás aquello?, no es que no aprecie tu ayuda, pero Bruce no dice nada sobre él ni con Superman...y Superman es su mejor amigo — Aclaró, aunque claro, todos sabían que Superman se había autonombrado así sin pedirle su opinión al murciélago y este no lo había desmentido aún.

— Tengo mis trucos, digamos qué... viaje en el tiempo — Bromeó y Hal negó divertido pensando que aquello era una de sus locas anécdotas que inventaba, como cuando le contó ese día que se emborracharon que había conocido al padre de Bruce y lo había besado como nunca lo había hecho con Iris.

Locuras a causa del alcohol, sólo eso eran, ¿no?

— Supongo que valdría la pena intentarlo hermano — Murmuró algo desconfiado, no le parecía correcto el solicitar la ayuda de su mejor amigo, pero valía la pena intentar.

— No te vas a arrepentir, soy el mejor con las relaciones Hal — Admitió sonriente.

Aún recordaba algunas cosas, como que Bruce gustaba del silencio pero también que tuviera alguien que le acompañase sin llegar a hostigarle, el helado de chocochips era su debilidad y lo consumía saliendo de su trabajo, al igual que adoraba a sus retoños y el solo insinuar algo malo sobre ellos era suficiente para desatar su odio a quien dijera aquello, entre más cosas que quedaron de las horas y horas de plática que tenía con el primer Hal Jordan.

Y, si había algo que alegraría a aquél Hal y al tercero, era reconquistar al murciélago que le traía loco por más que dijera que era un "idiota egocéntrico".

Y ayudaría para que aquello fuera una realidad demasiado próxima, se los debía, tanto a Hal por las tonterías que había hecho por imprudente como a Thomas por haber creado una línea del tiempo donde mataban a su hijo ante sus ojos.

"Cuida a mi hijo Barry, por favor".

Y está vez, todo sería mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo pequeño por mi cumpleaños pero quería sacarme esa espinilla que tenía desde que ví "Apokolips War" y darle un final mejor que ver a todos desaparecer.
> 
> Sin más que decir, excelente noche.


End file.
